


Unspoken

by flamingquill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Magical Realism, You Decide, or just a metaphor gone wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingquill/pseuds/flamingquill
Summary: Stiles wears his heart on his sleeve. I took that way too literally.





	Unspoken

1\. One day, you looked up and realized he'd torn his heart from his chest, and had been holding it out to you, cupped in his hands (as if to say, "look at this-- it's yours") for longer than you'd ever done anything, except hide. It was the first time you looked at him and saw a face and a name and a brain, rather than a pair of staring eyes, or that loud guy in the hall, or a number on a jersey on the bench to look away from without a thought. You didn't want the heart, didn't have room for it anyway, it was far too big for you-- but you didn't think you'd ever seen someone really do that before, carrying their heart in the open air for so long. It was a little bit wrong-- the sight of it made your eyes burn and made your chest tighten and made you a little dizzy-- but it was a little bit brave, too. You didn't have the answer he wanted, but you couldn't let it go unanswered, so you accepted a dance instead. He looked at you, and nodded, and slipped the heart into the pocket of his slacks.

  
2\. He didn't put it back in his chest, though.

  
3\. Every time you saw the heart after that, you looked away. It was embarrassing. You wanted to tell him to put it back, but that was unthinkable. People don't just mention these sorts of things in public. Eventually, you grew accustomed to seeing it out of the corner of your eye.

  
4\. And then it was now, and he is brandishing the heart at you, and his eyes are broken open and his face is all scraped up, and right in your face his voice sounds like a white flag of surrender waving, and there are twelve or maybe fifteen golden gifts for you glinting in the light of his desk lamp, and quite without thinking while the both of you are busy not noticing, you are snatching the heart and shoving it in your chest next to your own-- because he's got a hell of a nerve lecturing you about being careful, for God's sake this is how hearts get crushed doesn't he know _anything_?-- and you are storming out, and the heart is settling in under your rib cage, and   
quietly   
starting to teach yours how to beat.

 

*

 

5\. One day, you will look up to find him wordlessly holding out his upturned palms. He used to be impossible to shut up, but he will be quieter after-- anyway. You will know what he's trying to say. _I can handle it. Let me take this for you. Our hearts are heavier now._  It's not right, carrying two hearts in one body. When he looks at you, it will make your fingers itch and make your chest warm and make you dizzy. You will reach inside, and the heart will have grown vines in there, and when you pull it out you will feel something breaking.

  
6\. Neither of you will be able to look at it. You'll watch him put it in his chest anyway.

  
7\. In the Jeep, when you are running out of time, he will stop and take the heart out of his chest again to give to you for safekeeping. He will look down at it, and blink, and stare. "Look at this," he will say, looking up at you. "It's yours." You will not be surprised. They never stopped beating in time, but it doesn't take long to realize your heart is in someone else's body, when you've always kept it safe in your chest. When he is torn away, he will still be holding your heart in his hands.

  
8\. When you get him back, you will not have to say it. The two of you will already know the hearts belong to both of you now.


End file.
